Final Fantasy 7 - The Novel
by Jim Denton
Summary: This is the story of Final Fantasy 7 put into novel context.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - The Road to Nibelheim   
  
The road to Nibelheim Town had become a wide path of soft sand dunes and water-filled ditches during the constant rains of winter. The thick, grayish mud squelched beneath the feet of deer, rabbits, badgers and even squirrels as they crossed the road within the Nibel Forests.   
Miserable green willows stood on either side of the road, their droopy branches arching over the mud like prowling banshees. The lifeless canopy was not developed enough to prevent the heavy rain from saturating the soil and soon there would be flooding around the valley.   
But while the land remained soggy rather than soaked there were still people using the roads. The usual farmers, immigrants, messengers, merchants, adventurers and other travelers would walk on the edge of the road, keeping their eyes on the horizon for any approaching vehicles.   
One vehicle using the road was an SSTT, the Shinra Soldier Transport Truck. A dark, rusty shade of brown dominated the main vehicle, while a dark-green, plastic roof covered the main storage where the soldiers stayed. The entire truck was about fifteen metres long and four metres wide with several crates and boxes piled up in the hold.  
Five Shinra Soldiers occupied the vehicle. The single driver at the front and two soldiers in the storage wore the standard military uniform that consisted of leather boots, baggy blue bottoms, striped blue body-armour, white shoulder pads, a large blue helmet that covered the soldier's face and red goggle-like view-specs.   
However, the other two soldiers had not dressed so customarily.   
Cloud Strife was the youngest of the five men, at only sixteen years of age, and barely a fully-fledged soldier. This was one of his first major missions that didn't consist of boring training exercises and cardboard enemies to fight instead of real ones.   
He wore large, brown boots, long, dark-blue bottoms, a silver belt of foreign symbols, a tight, blue, cotton vest, just one large silver shoulder pad and brown gloves. His massive buster sword hung on the sheath at his back and its tip almost touched the floor. His spiky, blonde hair surrounded his large blue eyes as he rocked up and down on the small crate that he sat on.   
He had been brought up in Nibelheim and he hadn't been to his hometown for over two years. Now he would finally be able to visit his family and walk the streets that were once his playground. He guessed that two years hadn't changed the town much, but he still looked forward to revisiting the homes of people he once knew and the places he used to play at with his friends. His excitement had made the other soldiers tiresome of his childish behavior during the journey and the miserable weather outside had made them feel anything but cheerful.   
As he sat on the crate, tapping his feet almost as fast as the rain tapped on the roof, he rolled his eyes to the direction of his idol. The general and leader of the mission had been a hero in the last War of the Ogon Plains and had influenced Cloud to join Shinra, the leading industry and government of the world.   
His name was Sephiroth.   
Despite his long, silver hair and dark rings around his eyes he didn't look much older than Cloud, perhaps in his early twenties. But it was well known that not even his superiors, of which there were only a few, knew his age or his full name. "Sephiroth" or even "General Sephiroth" was enough for him.  
President Shinra himself had promoted him to such a high title right after the victory in the War and most people admired him as the greatest soldier ever. He was practically unbeatable, even against opponents such as robots and dragons. And although he was quiet and mysterious it was rather clear that he had a cocky attitude while fighting. He knew he was good.   
Cloud found it a great privilege to be going into a mission with his role model and the best soldier in the world. The other soldiers seemed to act natural, although they were probably a lot older than Cloud was and had already been under command of Sephiroth in previous missions.   
Sephiroth, wearing complete black and a silver necklace to match his hair, remained seated on the same crate, not saying a single word throughout the journey. His elusive attitude remained mysterious to everyone who knew him. Even when Cloud, a young talkative teenager, spoke to him with humour and wit it was difficult to get any non-serious reply from him. He was the most powerful man there was and also the most cynical.  
Cloud tried to ignore the latter part of the fact and still saw Sephiroth as a great man with indescribable talents and extraordinary fighting skills. He knew that one day he would become as good a warrior as Sephiroth, if not better.  
But right now, as the rain pattered heavily on the roof of the SSTT he lingered in the mind of a young recruit on his first mission. He continued to look around the small room and then stood up to stretch his legs.   
"It sure is raining hard, eh?" he said loudly as he straightened his arms. There was no answer from the others. The only sound was of the rain and the bashing as the vehicle bumped up and down on the rough road.   
"How you doing?" Cloud asked after turning to face the armoured soldier that sat closest to him.   
The soldier looked up quickly, his face hidden within the helmet, and then looked back down at the floor. "I'm alright, I guess," he answered, his voice slightly muffled and low.  
"I wouldn't know," Cloud said patting his colleague on the back. "I've never actually had motion sickness."  
The soldier clutched his stomach gently and Cloud walked to the other side of the storage area where another soldier sat behind the driving area.   
"Everything okay?" Cloud asked him for no particular reason other than to seem friendly.  
The soldier just nodded slowly and remained relaxed on the crate that he was slumped on. Cloud returned to the back of the truck where the sick soldier and Sephiroth were. He remained standing and put his hand by his mouth so that he could bite at his shabby nails.  
Suddenly Sephiroth said his first words of the long journey. "Hey."  
Cloud turned around and looked into the black eyes of his senior. He stood up straight to retain a military stance and hoped that Sephiroth had something good to announce.  
"Settle down," he commanded, not the greatest thing Cloud had hoped him to say. He was about to do as he was ordered when he felt a rough warm sphere within his pockets. He remembered the materia that he had been given by the military chief before leaving for the mission.   
Materia was the power and energy of the planet, found in gas, liquid and solid form. It created the elemental magic that was used by warriors and was capable of creating unbelievable powers when used properly.   
All soldiers were given materia to use, although it usually took a few days to get the hang of using, especially with powerful types like Ice and Lightning. Cloud had been given Fire, a mixture of Heat and Rock Materia, forming a magic that could destroy most enemies used to the cold rather than heat.   
"They gave me some new materia," he said as he exercised in the room, practicing squat thrusts by Sephiroth. "Can't wait to use it."  
Sephiroth shook his head and quietly sighed. "Just like a kid."  
Cloud didn't hear the comment and after a short time he stood back up again in front of the crate. It had occurred to him that despite traveling over a hundred miles he was returning to his hometown for a reason that he didn't know. Soldiers weren't told what their mission would be until they had already left, so that they would be forced to accept and have no chance to back out.  
"So, you gonna brief us on our mission or what?" Cloud asked impatiently.   
"This isn't a typical mission," Sephiroth said sternly with his black eyes fixated on what appeared to be nothing.  
"Good!" Cloud replied, who was fed up with the usual running about and trying to dodge enemy bullets while destroying all targets without hurting any hostages. He was past that now. Now he could actually get to see the world as it really was.  
For once Sephiroth faced his eyes towards Cloud and said, "Why do you say that?"  
"I joined the Shinra Military to be like you," Cloud answered boldly. "But by the time I graduated the War was already over. My big hopes of becoming a hero like you ended with the War. That's why I sign up whenever there's a big mission: Kind of a way to prove myself. I still think there's hope for me yet."   
"Yes," Sephiroth replied as he rolled his eyes. "Perhaps."  
"Say," Cloud said, "How do you feel, General?"  
"I thought you asked for a briefing," Sephiroth said, avoiding the question and obviously not interested in Cloud's sociability.  
Cloud scratched the back of his neck and sat down on the nearest crate, letting Sephiroth proceed.  
"Our mission is to investigate an old Mako Reactor," he said slowly.  
Mako was another one of the planet's main energy supplies. It was a substance found in the core and the mantle of the planet and was what had made Shinra Inc. so successful. It was the key resource for all the cities and settlements around the globe, providing electricity, gas, oil and other fuels.  
"There have been reports of it malfunctioning and producing brutal creatures," Sephiroth continued. "First we will dispose of those creatures. Then we will locate the problem and neutralize it."  
Cloud was surprised to hear such an exciting account, what with monsters to search out and kill. He could see already that this mission was going to be fun.  
"So where are these monsters?" he asked curiously.   
"The Mako Reactor of the Nibel Mountains, not far from Nibelheim," Sephiroth answered.   
"Nibelheim is where I'm from," Cloud said in a matter-of-fact manner.  
"I know," Sephiroth replied, his voice quietly sighing beneath his arm.   
"Really?" Cloud said, surprised that Sephiroth would actually have looked into any knowledge of Cloud's personal details. "How did you-?"   
Suddenly he was interrupted as the truck bounced up high and landed with a heavy thud. Everyone fell off of their crates except for Sephiroth, who somehow remained in the same calm position.   
"Sir!" shouted the driver immediately. "Something very big just hit us!"  
Sephiroth stood up and said with a grin, "That would be our monster."  
Cloud knew what this meant. He reached over his shoulder and pulled his massive buster sword out from its sheath.  
"I'm going out there with you, General," he said confidently. "I may be the youngest here, but as I said, I'm here to prove myself."  
"Very well," Sephiroth said immediately, walking towards the exit door of the vehicle. "The rest of you, stay here."  
Outside in the rain the road had become much more wider during the journey. The dense forests still surrounded the area and not much could be seen over the hills. The sky was a dark, gray/brown colour and the slippery mud was dotted with deep puddles.   
Sephiroth and Cloud both slowly walked towards the middle of the road, staying as alert as possible. Sephiroth had his own six-foot-long thin curved sword ready in his hands and he retained a natural calmness.   
"Stay calm and attentive," he whispered to his partner. "You must be vigilant and ready to act as soon as any obstacle presents itself. Whatever hit us is within those trees right now, watching us carefully, waiting for the chance to strike. That chance will arrive the moment you lose your awareness."  
"Yeah, yeah," Cloud said impatiently. "I just wanna kill that son of a bitch."  
"You should stay more stable. Your eagerness will weaken you."  
"Listen, I'm ready. As soon as that monster comes out I'll easily-"  
Cloud was once again interrupted as Sephiroth pushed him backwards on the wet mud. He looked up and noticed that he had been pushed out of the path of a huge, green Emerald Dragon that had tried to pounce on top of the two soldiers.   
Sephiroth was back on his feet immediately and as the dragon lunged its head forward to snap him in its mouth he made a large gash on its neck with his sword. The evil beast stepped backwards, but it took only seconds for it to get ready to take another go at eating Sephiroth. It seemed to ignore the pain and continue its work for food.  
"Strife!" he shouted to Cloud, "get up and help!"  
Cloud slipped over several times as he tried to stand in the wet puddles of soil. He eventually stood with his sword held upright and his clothes completely covered in mud. He stood beside Sephiroth, waiting for the dragon to attack.  
The reptile looked down at both at them, its long twisty neck curving at the back. Its red eyes glowed like marbles full of lava and its large, green scales reflected the light coming from the clouds.  
Cloud tried to keep his balance as his feet slipped around on the slimy ground. He pointed his sword towards his enemy as a way to encourage it to stay back, but it looked at him with no sign of fear whatsoever.   
Suddenly he found himself pushed into the mud again. Once again Sephiroth had saved his life by pushing him out of the path of the dragons fire breath that zoomed across the road like a bright, gaseous comet. This battle wasn't all that he had expected it to be. After all, being pushed into puddles of thick mud wasn't a particularly appealing way to fight.   
He managed to get up again, but Sephiroth was on the other side of the dragon, trying to attack the side of its torso. It stood there staring at Cloud with its evil green eyes and he soon realized that he was too scared to move. He nervously shivered as the dragon moved its head closer and closer towards him until its nose was right in front him, sniffing his blonde hair.   
He soon came to his senses and sliced up with his sword as hard as he could and made a large wound on its chin. It stood up on its hind legs and roared in pain, fire spraying into the air like a fountain of gold.   
Sephiroth sprinted towards the dragon until he was right beneath it. It was still standing upright on its hind legs and he held his sword as steady as he could. Cloud just watched in terror as the dragon began to let itself drop back down to the ground, where Sephiroth stood about to be squashed.   
Suddenly the dragon was dead.  
Sephiroth's sword had pierced through its green scales, traveled straight through its heart and then out of its back. Its own weight was what had killed it, but had it killed Sephiroth too?   
Cloud walked slowly towards the ribs of the dragon, rain running down his cheeks like tiny waterfalls. There was no movement whatsoever and no sign of Sephiroth.   
"General?" he said softly, his heart beating rapidly. He turned around and saw the other soldiers running out from the SSTT with their machine guns in their hands. He turned back round and saw a hand poke out from beneath the dragon's belly.   
He quickly rushed towards the hand to try to help Sephiroth get out from beneath the dragon, but already the massive corpse had been lifted up enough for the strong general to get out by himself.   
Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sephiroth was even more powerful than he had ever imagined, slaughtering a dragon in less than a minute and then lifting the whole thirty-ton carcass up with his bare hands. It now made him wonder if anyone at all could have prevented Sephiroth from winning the war for Shinra.   
"You okay?" he asked him as he wiped the mud off of his brown-stained clothes the best he could.   
"Yes," Sephiroth replied. "Of course. Now, let's move on."  
Once again the General didn't seem interested in talking about this marvelous incident any further and didn't seem too shocked by the ordeal of having a thirty-foot long dragon fall on top of him.  
Everyone returned to the SSTT and not a word was spoken. Even Cloud, who was still astonished and excited by the amazing confrontation that had took place, did not speak a word. The truck continued on its long journey along the road to Nibelheim…  



	2. 2

Chapter 2 - Reunion   
  
After only half an hour or so, the group reached Nibelheim Town, a small settlement in the forests at the feet of the mountains. The SSTT parked outside the main entrance gates to the town. All the soldiers soon got out, their guns and swords in their hands.   
Cloud looked across to the dusty main square where hardly any citizens wandered around the large Mako Source Fountain that had been there since he was born. The same shops were there and probably the same keepers owned them, the very ones that Cloud used to speak to before joining Shinra.   
The town had kept its mysterious atmosphere and the massive, blue Nibelheim Mansion could be seen at the outskirts. Most of the ground was made of sand-covered, stone tiles and the wind constantly brought the dust into the air, creating a weird, creepy mood within the streets.   
While the soldiers stood at attention by the gates, Sephiroth walked slowly into the square and looked around at the children playing on the ground, their clothes covered in dust and sand. He turned back and looked at Cloud.  
"So," he said, "how does it feel coming back? I wouldn't know as I don't have a hometown."   
"Really?" Cloud said, wondering why such a powerful, intelligent man wouldn't even know where he was from. It was surprising that he'd even asked him the question. He couldn't imagine Sephiroth being interested in his own feelings on the situation. Usually his only thoughts were on the mission. "What about your parents?"  
"My mother is Jenova," Sephiroth said quietly and then turned away. "She died right after giving birth to me. And my father…" He looked down at the ground and covered his eyes in grief. "…What does it matter?"   
Cloud decided he would mention no more of Sephiroth's family. It was already obvious that despite his physical strength he remained a weakly emotional character when it came to the death of his parents.   
"Now come on," he said as he turned around. "Let's go."  
As they entered the town Cloud said, "The Mako smells pretty bad here, huh?" but there was no answer. The soldiers were only here to do their job and Sephiroth had probably done his usual share of talking for one day. Silence was an easy thing for him.   
Only a few people were outside and most of them were right close to their home doors. It was likely that they were all afraid of the monsters that had been coming down from the mountains.   
Sephiroth stopped outside the closest inn of the main square and turned to face the soldiers.   
"We leave for the reactor at dawn," he said. "Spend only a moment in the streets to buy whatever weapons and armour you need. Make sure you get back here soon and get to sleep early."  
"Yes, sir," said all of the soldiers at once.   
"Oh," Sephiroth said, "you may visit your family and friends if you wish, but only for a few hours of course. It will be a long journey tomorrow."  
The last comment was obviously aimed at Cloud, as it was unlikely that the other soldiers had any connections with Nibelheim. It was such a small, solitary town that it would have been too much of a coincidence.   
Sephiroth and two soldiers entered the inn while Cloud and a lookout stayed outside in the dusty square. It was almost getting dark and more and more people went home. Soon the square was empty.   
Cloud only had a few hours in the streets to buy any extra weapons, but he needed none. He knew immediately where he wanted to go. His house was on the other side of the square, a small, wooden bungalow with a red roof. As he walked towards it he thought of his mother, a vibrant woman with all her care thrown at him. His father had died when he was young and he was the only person his mother still loved. It had been two years, but it seemed more like twenty.   
He soon entered the door that was ajar and looked inside the main living room of red carpet and wooden walls. He suddenly saw his mum working by the stove in the kitchen, pulling something hot and steamy out from the small door.   
"Uh," he said nervously. He didn't know what she would think when she saw him back here after he had told her two years ago that she may never see him again.  
She turned around with the tray of cakes in her hands. Suddenly she realized exactly who it was that she was looking at. "Cloud!?"   
"Hi," he said as he lifted his hand slightly to give a short wave. His mother put the tray down and rushed towards him immediately. Her arms were around him in seconds, hugging him as tight as she could.   
"Welcome home!" she said cheerfully, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much!"  
"Me too, mum," Cloud replied softly.   
"I thought you said you were never coming back?"  
"Well that's what I presumed. I never thought Shinra would have anything to do with Nibelheim."  
"Is that why you're here? Are you on a mission?"  
Cloud looked into his mother's glittering eyes. "Yes. So I can't stay too long I'm afraid. Only a few hours or so."  
She stroked his hair gently with her soft fingers. She was so happy to see her son alive and well without any injuries or foreign disease.   
"You look so handsome," she said, trying to ignore the frustration that he couldn't stay long. "I bet the girls never leave you alone."  
"Not really," Cloud replied with a shrug.   
The two of them spoke for quite some time, Cloud sitting at his old bed while his mother remained standing. She was too emerged in his stories to sit down while she listened.   
"I'm worried about you," she said in response to the account of his new life. "There are a lot of temptations in the world. I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down with a nice girlfriend."  
"I'm alright," Cloud said, not interested in silly relationships.   
"You should have an older girlfriend," his mother said tenderly. "One that could take good care of you. I think that would be best for you."   
"I'm not interested," Cloud said honestly, and with discomfort.  
"Are you eating all right?" his mother asked, knowing that he would soon change the subject if she didn't.  
"Yeah," he replied with a short smile. "The company takes good care of me."  
"Is that so? I know you can't cook very well. I've been worried sick about you."  
"Listen, I'm okay, really."  
"I sure hope so, Cloud. I can't live without knowing you're safe."  
"I'm a soldier, mum. I can take care of myself."  
They continued to speak for several hours about life in general and despite her usual opinion of war, Cloud's mother was actually rather interested in his tales of life with the Shinra Military. She had been lonely throughout the years without Cloud or his father to talk to and it was a joyous surprise to be talking with him again.   
She looked him in the eyes and tried to form a difficult grin. "You should go," she said quietly as she did up the top button of his clothing. "I don't want to interfere with your work."  
She looked away, trying to hide the tears that were running down her cheeks. Cloud didn't feel like he was doing the right thing.   
"Are you sure?" he asked concerned. "I can stay a little longer if you want."   
"No…I think you should go. The longer you stay the more I'll miss you when you're gone."  
Cloud's feelings were mutual with hers, and he had little time left before he should return to the inn. As much as he wanted to stay, he also didn't plan on disappointing Sephiroth by returning to the inn too late. He stepped forward and kissed his mother gently, along with a very long and silent hug.   
"Goodbye, mum," he said.   
Tears crept down her face as she watched him turn around.  
"Bye," she said quietly as he walked out of the door. "I love you."  
  
Cloud wondered if the short reunion was worth it at all. He was happy to finally speak to her and so was she, no doubt. But still it was very short and worthless considering he would have to leave tomorrow morning and probably never get a chance to talk to her again.   
But he knew he would return here someday, so that he could spend more time with her. Even if only for a short time it certainly couldn't be much shorter than just then. He felt so guilty and uncaring just leaving so quickly. He would have loved to spend a few days with her at least.  
But orders were orders and Sephiroth had ordered him to spend only a few hours outside. So he had nowhere else to go but back to the inn where the others were. The town square was almost completely quiet. Only a dog playing with a piece of litter was making a sound. The inn doors soon came into view behind the swirling tornadoes of sand.  
Inside the inn there were two men by the counter, one large and muscular with baggy clothing, the other old and frail with a small goatee beard. Neither looked at Cloud as he approached the stairs, so he continued up, regardless of whether he'd need to pay to stay the night or if Sephiroth had already paid.   
Upstairs was a large room within the roof with about twenty beds lined up together in columns. Anyone who stayed her obviously didn't get any privacy from the other guests. But currently there was no one in the room but Sephiroth, who was standing by the window, and three soldiers who were already asleep in their beds.   
"What are you looking at?" Cloud asked the General by the window.   
Sephiroth turned around and paused. "…This scenery…I feel like I know this place."  
"Nice," Cloud said with a sarcastic smirk. "Well I'm going to bed, sir. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."  
"I've hired a guide to take us to the reactor tomorrow," Sephiroth said, disregarding Cloud's goodnight. "I've heard she's young. I hope we can rely on her…"   
"As long as she knows the way that's all that matters."  
There was no reply from the General and so Cloud was in bed within seconds. But Sephiroth just stood there by the window for hours upon hours…   



	3. 3

Chapter 3 - Recovered Hearts  
  
The next morning Cloud awoke to find that no one but him occupied the bedroom. He looked at the clock by the table at his side, which said six-fifteen AM. He had no idea what time the sun had rose but it was already shining brightly outside, so he was probably supposed to have been up and ready a while back.   
He jumped straight out of his bed and put his clothes on, before rushing out of the room and down the stairs. After leaving the inn he ran north through the town until he reached the beginning of the path to the mountains that was just next to the great Mansion.   
Sephiroth stood there with the three other soldiers by his side. Even as Cloud approached him his eyes seemed to stay in the same positions, never once shifting to look at a sudden moving object.   
"Ah," he said as Cloud finally stood before him. "I see you're finally ready."  
"Sorry I held you up, sir. Won't happen again."  
"Oh don't worry. You didn't hold us up at all. We're waiting for the guide, so as soon as she gets here we're moving out."  
A man of about forty years of age stepped in between Cloud and Sephiroth and pointed his finger at the General's eyes.   
"Listen General," he said firmly. Cloud seemed to recognize the man. "If anything happens to her I swear I'll break every bone in your-"  
"Trust me, trust me," Sephiroth said, interrupting the small man. "Everyone here will be okay."  
"Yes, well if my daughter comes back with even a scratch I'll-"  
"I'll be okay, dad!" came a small voice that interrupted the man once again. "I have all these soldiers to protect me!"  
The girl was young, maybe about fifteen years old and her long, black hair reached the top of her thighs, hanging like a shining, wavy ribbon. She wore a large, excitingly coloured hat, a white blouse, a short, red skirt and small, brown hiking boots.  
"Hi everyone!" she said to the soldiers cheerfully. "I'm Tifa Lockheart."  
Cloud's heart suddenly skipped a beat as he heard the name. He turned around to face the young girl and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tifa had been his best friend during his childhood and he had known her all his life. She was still just as beautiful as she had ever been and her joyful attitude had remained with high spirits.  
"Tifa!" he said with a shudder. "You're the guide?"  
"That's right," she said confidently. "It just so happens that I'm the number one guide in this town."  
Cloud looked at her carefully, trying to work out if she recognized him. Her eyes showed little surprise of him being there.  
"Well…" he said stuttering. "…well…don't you…remember me?"  
She smiled gently. "Of course I do, Cloud. Nice to see you come back here after two years." She seemed to have missed Cloud all this time and anyone could sense her anger to see him return after such a long time  
"I can't let you get involved in this!" Cloud said with anxiety. "It's too dangerous!"  
His concern and frustration of Tifa journeying through the mountains was clearly perceptible. He didn't want to come back after two years and then let her get killed in the mission.  
"There's no problem if you protect her," Sephiroth said in a wise voice as he walked slowly up the path. "Now let's go."  
Cloud didn't know what to say. He wasn't about to argue with the General about getting another guide, but then could he really protect Tifa enough to prevent her getting hurt? Either way the situation was already fixed and she was going whether he liked it or not…which he didn't.   
Just as everyone began to walk up the stony path a man ran in front of Sephiroth with a small black camera in his hands.   
"Mr. Sephiroth!" he said loudly. "Please let me take one picture for a memento!"   
The General's eyes rolled in their sockets and as he walked in front of the mansion the photographer held his camera up to position. Sephiroth stood next to Cloud and Tifa, performing no pose whatsoever.   
Tifa gently held Cloud's cold hand and stood close to him, trying to make sure the long handle of Sephiroth's sword didn't prod her in the eye.   
"Say cheese!" shouted the photographer loudly with his finger on the shoulder of the small camera. Tifa was the only one to say cheese, while Cloud just gave a mumble. Sephiroth said nothing at all.   
The man's finger went down, the camera clicked and a white flash occupied the square, disappearing immediately. Sephiroth walked away immediately, not waiting to hear a reply from the photographer.  
"Thank you very much," the man said. "I'll give each of you a copy once I get it developed."  
Neither Cloud nor Sephiroth could actually care for a copy and as neither of them had real homes it was unlikely the man could send them one. Still, Tifa was the sort of person not to waste anything and she would soon have a new photo on her wall in no time.   
  
The cold, misty air of the Nibel Mountains suited its evil, menacing appearance. The mountains themselves were like none of the usual ones in other parts of the world. No cone-shaped mounds of rock with peaks of snow at the top were here.   
These were different. They were more like gigantic trees in a huge, fossilized forest, black spikes protruding from them and pointing towards the sky. The whole land was a bed of malevolence with the fog crawling across each thorn of the mountains.  
There was only one small path that went through the mountains and that was the one that led all the way to the Mako Reactor at the peak of the tallest mountain, Mount Nibel. It ran all the way from the town and went through the valleys of various peaks before winding its way up Mount Nibel and to the flat rock clearing at the peak.  
The travelers hiked in single-file with Tifa leading at the front. Even the soldiers at the far back of the group could easily see her large hat, so no problems arose with anyone getting lost or splitting apart from everyone else.  
They all strolled along the narrow, white path of gravel quite happily at the beginning of the journey and little conversation took place between the soldiers. However, Cloud had been walking up ahead with Tifa to make it easier to protect her from any beasts that might live within the caves in the mountains. She found his pointless actions rather amusing as she had lived by the mountains all her life and knew how to fight. She trained in martial arts and was used to battling young dragons and flying blue-wings.  
"So," she said to Cloud as they walked down a steep section of the path, "How have they been treating you all this time?"  
"Who?" asked Cloud, steamy, white breath coming out from his mouth. "Shinra?"  
"Yeah," Tifa replied with a nod.   
"Okay, I guess. Foods fine."  
"They're based at Midgar aren't they?"  
"Yeah, but the military's based at Vadd City. Never been to the capital."  
"Oh."  
Despite their long separation it was difficult trying to talk about what had happened during the past two years. Cloud found it uncomfortable walking beside Tifa with nothing to say and was tempted to slowly drop behind with the other soldiers. There was so much he wanted her to know, but he could hardly think of a way to express his thoughts by words. He could tell that she was the same way and he knew how uncomfortable she felt too.   
"They gave me some Materia to use out here," he said, breaking the silence. "Fire magic."   
"Really?" Tifa asked surprised. "Show me."  
Cloud reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the round, red ball with steam drifting away from it. It glowed intensely as he wrapped his fingers around it and swirling flames of fire could be seen inside it, like a mystical lava lamp.   
"Wow," Tifa said, slowing down her pace to get a better look at it. "Do you know how to use it?"  
"Sure," Cloud replied self-assuredly. "I was using it back at Vadd. The General says I can't use it unless we encounter any threats though."   
"Why not?" Tifa asked as she felt the top of the ball, red translucent steam surrounding her fingers. "Is it dangerous?"  
"No, it's not that," Cloud said as he put the materia back into his pocket. "I'm quite good with using materia. It's just that the magic runs out if you use it too much. The more it glows, the stronger it is. The more it dims, the weaker it is. When the magic has been used up it stops glowing completely."  
"Cool," Tifa said, interested in the wonderful matter that had been used by Shinra during most of its supremacy. "I've never used any before."  
"Not many people have," Cloud said, once again indicating his desire to protect her. "Do you still train with Nobi?"  
"His name is Nuba," Tifa replied firmly, never quite sure why Cloud disliked her combat master so much. "And yes, he still trains me."  
"Oh. That's good. I think everyone should learn to defend themselves."  
"Yes," Tifa replied. "But I guess it depends on where you live. I go into these mountains all the time, so I should be prepared to fight off any creatures here."  
"Have there been more monsters recently?"  
"Yes and much bigger ones, too; more intelligent. They come down to the town when the sun sets and that's why the streets are always empty. Kind of like a curfew."  
Cloud looked high up at Mount Nibel, its huge, spiny, black peak poking through the clouds.   
"Well it's the Mako Reactor up there that's causing them," he said, pointing to the huge crag. "As soon as we reach it, we'll counterbalance the problem, or so the General says. I don't know how easy it will be though."  
"Can I help?"  
"This is purely soldier business," Cloud replied sternly with no regard to Tifa's abilities. "A woman wouldn't last ten seconds in there."   
Tifa looked at him with revulsion and slight disgust. "What's that supposed to mean?" she said as she put her hands by her hips and stopped on the gray path. Cloud stopped too to face her. The other soldiers were far behind, not in sight in fact, as they were behind a steep run of the path.   
"What?" Cloud asked with a shrug, not realizing the true standpoint of his comment. "It's true. Women are weaker than men. We've gone through tons of training. And I know you've been doing martial arts all your life, but I doubt you could take on several enemies at a time."  
Tifa groaned heavily. "You are so-"  
She stopped for a while, trying to think of a word to describe Cloud's judgment of her skills.   
"So what?" he asked.   
She said nothing. She had many words she could use to describe his attitude, but she didn't want to start an argument or sound as offensive as he was. It was frustrating for her that after these past two years that he had been a member of the Shinra Military he still hadn't changed much. Still the same self-centered, egocentric, insensitive bearing remained within him.   
And so the group continued along the path that ran through the mountains, before finally approaching the foot of Mount Nibel. It towered over them like a giant beast trapped in time, its spiky, rock branches bending out and twisting in all directions. The path had stopped at a canyon that separated the foot of the mountain from the rest of them, and a long rickety wooden bridge ran across it over the misty depths below.   
"Is that thing safe?" Cloud asked Tifa as the other soldiers approached from behind.   
"It has been for the past twenty years," Tifa replied as she walked onto it. "Don't worry. You should make it across."  
The long bridge rocked gently from side to side as Tifa walked across it and the posts that supported it from both sides of the canyon seemed to be tugged a little with every step she took.  
"You sure?" Cloud asked nervously. "It doesn't look safe to me."  
The other soldiers, led by Sephiroth, soon arrived at the canyon and stood by Cloud, staring at the bridge as Tifa almost reached the halfway point.   
"Come on," Sephiroth soon said and then began to go up the bridge as well. Cloud followed him behind, holding onto the rope railings tightly, and the other soldiers followed further behind.   
As he walked up slowly he looked down at the blackness that was right beneath his feet. There appeared to be no bottom to the canyon and all that could be seen within it was the damp, misty air that swirled around in peculiar patterns.   
Tifa was up ahead and had almost reached the top when soon Cloud looked behind and saw that the posts at the edge of the canyon were sliding out of their holes. Suddenly the bridge began to fall a few metres and the whole group found themselves holding tight to the rope railings as it kept shaking from the drop.   
"Tifa!" Cloud shouted loudly, his voice echoing several times. "I thought you said this thing was safe!"   
"I thought it was!" she shouted back as she reached the other side of the canyon, away from the danger of another drop. "Hurry! The posts are coming loose!"  
Cloud quickly lay down on his front and grabbed hold of the wooden steps that ran along the bottom of the bridge. The posts disconnected from one edge of the canyon and the bridge began to drop down quickly. Cloud held on tightly as the water vapor rushed around his face. Eventually the bridge bashed against the side of the mountain that Tifa was at and remained hanging, rocking from side to side.   
"Cloud!" Tifa cried, concerned as she peered over the edge of the canyon to try to catch a glimpse of anyone holding onto the bridge still. There was nothing. The moment of panic had suddenly faded into an uncomfortable silence. She stayed crouched and quiet, hardly believing the situation.   
Suddenly the blade of a sword stabbed onto the edge and a man dressed in black pulled himself up by the handle. It was Sephiroth.  
Tifa stood up surprised, and Sephiroth rested his sword on the sheath at his back.   
"Move out of my way, child," he said as he stepped away from the edge and walked past Tifa. "You were foolish to lead us along such a ill-fated path."  
"That was the only path!" Tifa exclaimed. "You asked that I take you to the reactor and that's what I'm doing."  
"The bridge was completely unsafe. How was it that the posts came out so easily and with such little weight upon them?"  
"I have no idea. It's always been strong, I never thought it would-"  
"Yes," Sephiroth said, interrupting Tifa. "Well we can't remain here. I have a mission to complete. Come on."   
He walked away and towards the gray path that spiraled up Mount Nibel.   
"Wait!" Tifa cried. "Aren't you going to wait for Cloud?"  
"He didn't make it," Sephiroth said and then turned away. "Now come on."  
"What!" Tifa said, not accepting his statement. "He must have made it!"  
"I saw the armored soldiers fall down into the canyon. If they couldn't make it then that small child wouldn't have made it either. Trust me, I can do the rest of the mission on my own."  
"You don't even care about your fellow men?" Tifa shouted angrily and in frustration. She wouldn't leave the edge and was constantly peering over at the bridge. "You're the general! They were your responsibility!"  
"Actually it was you who led us across this bridge."  
"Well you should at least stay and wait to see if any survived."  
Sephiroth sighed and turned around, putting his sword into the ground. "Fine," he said quietly. "Five minutes." He sat down at a rock and put his head down.  
Tifa was relieved to hear the General agree to stay, but still her concern for Cloud remained.   
"Cloud!" she shouted loudly. "Are you there?"  
There was still no answer and the only sound was the wind whistling through the canyon. Tears dropped down the side of Tifa's cheeks. She hadn't realized before just how terrible it would be if he were dead, but now she knew how much she cherished him, despite his personality flaws.  
"He's gone, girl," said Sephiroth bluntly. "Get over it."  
Tifa said nothing.   
The minutes passed and Sephiroth soon stood up. "Now I'm going to the reactor. I suggest you join me. You won't be safe here by yourself."  
"No," Tifa said angrily as she turned around to face him. "I'm not leaving until I see Cloud."  
"By the time you see Cloud you'll be with him in heaven," Sephiroth said. "Neither of you will manage to take on the monsters without me. And trust me, they're watching you right now, waiting for a chance to strike. I promised your father you wouldn't die out here, so don't be a pain. Just stay with me."  
"Forget it," Tifa replied as more and more tears ran down her face. "I'm not going to leave Cloud here and neither should you."  
Sephiroth was going to argue no longer, realizing that it would take more than words to take Tifa away from the cliff. However, he couldn't continue on the mission without her, like he had threatened to. She was under his responsibility, but he felt beaten as he sat back down to continue waiting with her. A while longer and he would have to drag her away by force. She remained at the edge and sat down, putting her head in her hands, and continued to cry quietly…   



End file.
